Aphrodite's Bite
by LoveAndLifeNeverEnding
Summary: AU story.  Jasper is a shy, gay 16 year old who happened to fall for the most wanted guy in the school or will someone else catch Jaspers attention. Could someone that popular be with someone like Jasper?  Rated M for future chapters.


Title: Aphrodite's Bite  
Rating: M/NC-17 (for future chapter)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jasper/Edward  
Warning: M/M sex in future chapters  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned in this story.  
Summary: AU story. Jasper is a shy, gay 16 year old who happened to fall for the most wanted guy in the school or will someone else catch Jaspers attention. Could someone that popular be with someone like Jasper? M/M don't like, don't read.

**Chapter 1 – Sing Your Heart Out**

I rolled out of bed weary eyed dreading the day ahead of me and looked over at my alarm clock. _6am! It can't be time yet_. I walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower and to brush my teeth. After getting out the shower and spending only a short amount of time on deciding what to wear I decided on a plain white v-neck t-shirt, plain black shirt, black jeans and black converse. _Not bad for the first day at a new school_.

I casually walked down the stairs into the kitchen to find my mum cooking some pancakes.

"Morning." _It's way too early for me to sound happy_.

"Morning sweetie, is someone a little tired?" How can she be smiling this early in the morning, mothers' ay, got to love them. "I've made your favourite, pancakes with a blueberry sauce."

After spending a short amount of time eating the pancakes in peace and quiet I heard my younger sister running down the stairs shouting my name.

"Jasper! Have you stolen my Ipod again"

"What! Why the fu-hell would I steal your Ipod." _I need to be careful not to swear in front of mum_.

"I don't know I can't find it anywhere."

"Have you checked up your arss?" I couldn't help but smirk when I said that

"That's enough!" _Damn she heard_. "Jasper go to school otherwise you're going to be late, Rosalie go get dressed otherwise you'll be late as well."

As I was just about to leave I heard my mum call from the kitchen.

"Jasper sweetie, try and make some friends, I know how shy you can get_." I no she didn't mean to sound patronizing but both of us knew it sounds that way_. "You know what I mean sweetie."

"I no mum, thanks, anyway I better get going see ya mum." _I could not get away quick enough_.

After a 20 minute ride in my run down car I finally managed to get into the parking lot of my new school. I got out of my car and stood in the parking lot staring at the building in front of me. It weren't anything special; it looked like a typical school building. _Well that might not be the best way to describe it but, oh well_. I looked around at the few students that were arriving at the school. School still had another half an hour until lessons start so there were very few people here. It didn't take long until students started arriving. With ten minutes to spare I started to make my way to the reception desk to find the receptionist that would give me my schedule and tell me where to go.

So after talking to the receptionist I made my way to my first class. _Biology. Great_. Talking to the receptionist had made me fifteen minutes late for class but hopefully the teacher wouldn't mind. I walked through the deserted halls of the school until I found the biology class room. I walked in to my first class to find a classroom of student looking down at pieces of paper on the desk. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the piece of paper the reception lady told me to hand every teacher.

"Attention class, this is a new student, his name is" He gazed at the piece of paper. _Seriously he just looked at it, could he not remember my name for ten seconds, idiot. "Jasper_ Whitlock. Now Jasper you can sit" There was a short pause "at the back left next to Edward." As soon as the teacher said his name the boy looked up at me. I looked straight into his golden brown eyes and he looked into my crystal blue eyes. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but were only seconds. I was quickly distracted by the teacher handing me back the piece of paper I gave to him moments ago.

I walked to the back of the classroom, smiled to Edward then took my seat. _Omg he looks even better close up and he smells AMAZING!_ This is when I felt my trousers getting very tight. Now I'm a very proud 9 inches so if I'm hard you will notice but for the first day of class its not something I want to show off. I spent the first half of the lesson trying not to look at the gorgeous man next to me. After half an hour of this boring lesson the teacher started a practical of looking at bacteria through a microscope. _How fun. _Although after realising that this would mean talking to Edward I was more than happy to do it.

After looking through the microscope for a minute he filled in the sheet of paper we had to fill out and turned towards me. I raised my eyebrow. Edward chuckled.

"You wanna have a look?" Yes _but not at the slides at the thing between your legs_.

"Erm sure" I leant over to look in the microscope and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. _Instant boner_. "Yeah, I have no idea what I'm looking, I suck" I may have paused there. "at any kind of science" I saw him smile at the slight paused after I said suck.

"It's fine, I suck at other things as well" He stopped._ Why did he have to stop there? Now my imagination is going crazy, looks like this boner isn't going away now_.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Edward and I talked, only small talk but spoke to each other neither the less and if you'd ask me there was flirting. _Well done Jasper, first day flirting with a stranger, you're such a slut_. But this guy seemed popular. When we weren't talking he was talking to someone else either a pretty girl or someone who looked like he was on the football team. This guy has to be straight.

Finally lesson ended now what on earth did I have next. Still sitting at the desk I pulled out my schedule but before I even managed to look at it Edward was by my side looking at it and speaking.

"Cool you're in my music class, what instrument do you play?"

"I sing actually" _I can't believe how nervous this guy was making me_.

"Cool, I don't think we have a singer in our class, hopefully I can hear you sing then" He smiled at me and I swear I could have melted into a puddle right there.

We walked to the music classroom talking about the kind of music we liked. I noticed how when we were walked the amount of people that said hi to him and the amount of people he high fived or fist bumped. This guy was seriously popular with everyone not just the people in our Biology class. By the time we reached the music room I found out that he enjoys most music and enjoys playing classical music on the piano.

I handed the teacher the piece of paper I handed to the previous teacher and he looked at me for a minute.

"What do you play." _well he sounded cheery_.

"I sing."

"Hmmm." He looked over at a pile of papers on a desk and pulled of a sheet. "Do you know this song?"

I looked at the piece of paper's title. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Misérables. "Erm yeah I do"

"Good stand on the stage a sing to me and the class"

My eyes felt like there about to pop out of my head. As I walked to the stage I heard the teacher announce who I was and that I was going to sing. I stood on the stage with a microphone in front of me. I looked in front of me at the thirty odd students staring at me. I scanned the students until my eyes feel to Edward and he smiled at me. _That was not a good idea_. I breathed out as I heard the music start. _Ok Jasper just sing your heart and try not to think of Edward, or him touching every part of your body. Dammit_.

"Empty Chairs at Empty Tables,

where my friends will sing no more."

I finished the song perfectly, never missing a note once or struggling with my breath control. I looked at the small audience clapping at my performance. I couldn't help but to smile as my sight glanced to where Edward was, clapping. _I hope he liked it, fingers crossed. Wait a minute why do I feel the need to impress him; I've only known him just over an hour. This is some crazy shit_.

"That was very ... impressive Mr Whitlock, great job. Now class this is the standard we are looking for from you, otherwise don't think about passing this class." _I think he looks sincere_.

I walked of the stage and found a desk at the very back of the large classroom and took a seat. _It had to be large to fit a small stage in_.

"Jasper don't sit all the way back there sit" _Don't say near to Edward, I won't be able to concentrate_. "behind Edward." _Dammit_.

Edward turned around to look in my direction and smiled at me. I took my seat and got ready to listen to what the teacher was talking about when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"You were amazing." I turned my head around to find a boy dark skinned and very muscular smiling at me. "My names Jacob." He help out his hand to shake mine.

"Thanks, my names jasper" _This guy has a firm grip, I wonder if he works out. Dammit Jasper don't start thinking things like that again_. "So what instrument do you play?"

"I play the guitar, electric and acoustic, apart from having an amazing voice do you play any instrument?

"I can play the basics of a piano; maybe I need some private lessons from someone." _I saw in front of me Edward tense up, hmm maybe he is gay._ I was quickly shaken from my thoughts back into reality by the sound of the teacher.

"Alright class, time for this terms assignments, everybody pair up." _You have got to be kidding_.

I looked around at the class as groups of friends stood next to each other and others decided who would work with whom. I stood there for a minute before anybody realised I didn't know anybody. Then a familiar voice spoke to me.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then" Edward said chuckling walking up from his desk. "I'm kidding; I know it's not easy being the new kid being partnered with someone you've known for an hour and a half is better than someone you don't know at all." _Ok Edward, you can stop rambling now_.

"I'm not complaining am I?" I couldn't help smiling at him. We spent the rest of the lesson deciding on what we were doing to do for our assignment. Our assignment was to use what instruments we can play and play a well known song in our own style but still recognizable, however before I knew it, it was time to leave for next lesson.

"So what lesson do you have next?" I looked over at Edward picking up his book bag from the floor. _He has such a nice arss_.

I looked at my schedule finding the right day.

"English Literature." _Please have the same class, please have the same class_.

"Looks like where in the same class again." He smiled at me and I was lost in his eyes. Nothing could compare to how they look. _Wait a minute am I staring into his eyes_.

"Jazz, are you ok?" _Crap I am_. _Wait a minute, Jazz, where did that come from_?

"Yeah I'm fine, wait, where did Jazz come from?" _Damn I'm smiling_.

"I dunno, once less syllable I suppose but if you don't like it I can call yo-"

"Jazz is fine, I like the way you say it." _Smooth_.

By this point we had made our way to the next classroom when he was about to reply the teacher came up to us and interrupted our convocation.

"Edward I see you've made friends with the new student already," _Blushing alert_! "Very well, Edward show him the seat between you and Jacob."

English literature was such a bore. If it wasn't listening to the teacher ramble on about William Shakespeare then I was listening to Edward. _Stupid boys being so distracting and fit and dreamy and, dammit Jasper concentrate_. While the teacher had her back turned and writing a paragraph on the board Edward turned towards me for what felt like the hundredth time this lesson. _Who are you kidding Jasper you love it_.

"Hey Jazz, I heard you talking earlier and I was wonder if you would like me to teach you piano." _Well that was unexpected_.

"That would be great." _Goofy smile alert_. "Any day in particular?"

"How about tomorrow after school? I can pick you up from your house and take you back again." Now he's the one with the goofy grin.

"That sounds fine but I don't want to be a hassle or anyth-" He interrupted me. _Bastard_.

"Don't be stupid I'll be happy to do it."

That was the last proper convocation I had with Edward that day. I was meant to see him again during lunch time but instead I had to go any have a meeting with principle about my day so far. The other lessons sadly didn't have Edward in either classes which where Maths and Drama. However during those classes I got talking to a girl named Jessica who luckily was in both. The last lesson, drama, we was asked to work in pairs. Jessica and I worked together but instead of doing any work she instead decided to tell me everything about this boy she licked named Mike. Half way through our conversation I think she found out that I was gay but she didn't say anything. The school bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I walked out of school with Jessica, said goodbye and walked to my car. Before getting into my car a looked around to see if I could spot Edward but I couldn't so I got in my car and headed home.

When I got back to the house everybody was still out. Mum was picking up Rosalie from school and my dad was still at work so I had the house to myself.

I walked up stairs into my room and threw my bag onto my chair. I laid on my bed and opened my laptop and turned it on. After waiting a few moment for it to load I quickly went on facebook to check what my friends from my previous school where doing. _I haven't been on this is weeks_. After I signed on I noticed I had friend requests so I clicked on the link to see if I actually knew them. _Wow! 30 friend requests_. I looked through the request I had and saw that it was the majority of my Biology class and a few from Music and Drama. A few minutes after I had accepted everybody a message popped up.

[Hey, I was wondering when you would accept my request. Loving the display picture by the way.] It was from Edward. Wait, display picture. _Oh it was the picture of me sunbathing: shirtless_.

[Thanks, that was taken a while ago back in Phoenix.]

[Well you look great] _well that made me blush slightly_.

[Again thanks but I look much better now; I went to the gym every day back in Phoenix]

[I haven't been to the gym in ages. I really should start going again. How about we both join the local gym, I'm guessing you haven't joined one yet?]

[Sounds like a good plan. Also you'll be able to see and updated version of my profile picture, in person.] _I couldn't resist sending that_.

[Looking forward to it.]

We spent another thirty minutes talking in which Edward reminded me three times about piano practice at his house. When I heard my mum and sister come home I said a goodbye to Edward and went downstairs. Mum was bound to ask me one hundred and one questions about how my first day went.

Both my parents no I'm gay so of course my mum asked me about if there are any cute boys in any of my classes. I came out a few years ago when I got my first boyfriend. His name was Alec. At the time I thought he was the one and at the time I loved him. When I came out he was holding my hand and that's all I needed to get through. But after time I realised just because I loved him didn't mean he loved me back. Within ten months of our relationship he cheated on me with four different people, god knows how many times. _I find the best guys. Not!_

I didn't want to tell my mum about Edward because I could be blowing things way out of proportion, so I kept quiet about him and any other boys. _It's still weird talking to my mum about it_.

"So how did everything go? No one picked on you did they?"

"No mum no one did and it went great. Yes I made some friends before you asked."

After asking me a ton of questions mum went into the kitchen to start dinner and I went upstairs to find my sister. My sister Rosalie who is 14 years old was laying on her bed on her laptop. I walked into her room to see how she was and how first day of school went. _Big brother and everything, got to try at least_.

Rosie was lucky. She was starting High School which meant everyone one as well as her was making new friends unlike me where I walked into a class that had known each other for 2 years. This meant I had to try and find a group of friends to make friends with.

After a very short conversation with Rosie about her day I walked back into my room and closed the door. I looked at an unpacked box at the far right hand corner of my room. I went over to unpack the box; we've been moved in her for almost two months now so I thought it was time to unpack it. I went to walk over to the box but got distracted by a noise on my laptop. _I get distracted way too easily_.

I looked at my computer and saw a new facebook message from Jacob.

[Hey Jasper, just wanted to see if you were doing anything at the weekend, maybe we could go watch a movie or something, I know it's hard being the new kid so I thought you could use a friend.]

I replied saying I was free and that it would be nice to meet up and get to know each other more. We was talking for about twenty minutes, sometimes seeming we had known each other for years by the things we were saying and had in common when he asked me the question.

[So, do you have a girlfriend?]

I stared at the screen. Should I come out on my first day to a really hot guy who was probably straight? _Come on Jasper, be brave_.

So here's my first Chapter, hope you like it. Not sure if they're all going to be as long as this, have to wait and see. I uploaded the beginning of this story a while ago in smaller chapter but never finished it so I have re written what I had and carried on.

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and if you have any suggestion please tell me. Hope to update soon

X


End file.
